transcending definition
by GoddessOfConquest
Summary: [ in a world of mutual killing, where do your allies lie? ] a talentswap, school-of-mutual-killing set, interactive fanfiction, with the cast you love and the talents you hate.


Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

_None of us wanted this. None of us wanted to feel like we were trapped. And yet, here we are, the sixteen of us stuck in this cage, this metaphorical Hell, begging for our lives in a place like this. It made me sick simply thinking about the fact that I didn't know who any of these people were. _

_I don't like not knowing things._

"Hello? Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty, some of us actually want to find out what the hell is going on!"

_And that's where I wake up._

_Hello. My name is Kirigiri Kyouko. For the most part, I figured that today would be a relatively normal day. I was to begin my attendance at the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy as their "Super High School Level Analyst". An honor to attend such an academy, and to be invited? Well, I, for one, normally didn't speak with such emotion, but I was brimming with excitement when I received my notification._

_And now? Well, now I am here. In the middle of nowhere, with fifteen other students who look just about as confused as me._

"Hey, princess! Are you gonna wake up or not? We don't have all day!"

Violet eyes opened to what seemed to be a neatly manicured hand waving in front of her face. A sigh escapes lips as the gloved hand of the protagonist woman who had been lost in thought only moments ago slaps away the appendage that was infiltrating her personal space.

"I'm awake," came a cold, harsh voice from the girl, sitting up and running her hand through her hair, her eyes connecting with the gaze of the young woman who was standing before her, and had roused her from her unconsciousness. Two pigtails of hair so strawberry-blonde it looked pink and gunmetal eyes that were bloodshot from years of up-close work.

"Who are you?" Kirigiri asked the woman before her, who was now very, very preoccupied in checking her nails.

"Who am I?" The girl echoed, arching a brow, an unimpressed sneer coming to her profile, lip curled in disgust. "You mean you don't know who I am?"

"No," Kirigiri replied, arching a brow. "Though you do have high levels of intelligence, bitterness, and a steady hand. Quite impressive, actually."

"I am Enoshima Junko," the girl answered the violette's question with a proud upturn of the nose. "Super High School Level Neurologist. The best in my field and nationally recommended as one of the world's youngest of such in the world. And who, dare I ask, are you, unlucky number sixteen?"

"Kirigiri Kyouko," the girl introduces herself with a bow of her head, standing and dusting herself off with a curt nod to Enoshima. "I have been recommended as the Super High School Level Analyst. A pleasure to meet you. Your specialty does explain the spikes in intelligence and determination I read off of you."

"You can read all of that without even an introduction?" Enoshima asked, crossing her arms over her well-endowed chest, arching a brow, a smirk glowing slightly on her lips. "Hell, even I have to say that's impressive. Come on, there are fourteen others who are simply _dying _to meet you."

_Enoshima Junko, Super High School Level Neurologist. Well-versed in the medical terminology, ranks high in intelligence, precision, sex appeal, and snark. Level of danger, 57%. Avoid if able. _

As the two girls made their way into the cafeteria, they were greeted by the various chimes of "About damn time", "Is this the last one?", and "Oh, finally!". Rolling her eyes, Enoshima dismissed the calls with a wave of a perfectly-manicured hand, sighing in disgust.

"Kirigiri Kyouko, Super High School Level Analyst, apparently," The neurologist introduced her to the group, "We don't have time for pleasantries, so how about we make this quick?" A finger was pointed to the left-most boy, beginning in a clockwise spiral.

"Naegi Makoto, Super High School Level Programmer.

Togami Byakuya, Super High School Level Keeping-His-Mouth-Shut (No, really, he won't say).

Asahina Aoi, Super High School Level Gyaru.

Hagakure Yasuhiro, Super High School Level Baseball Player.

Fukawa Touko, Super High School Level Luck, 78th Class.

Kuwata Leon – yes, _the _Kuwata Leon – Super High School Level Idol.

Maizono Sayaka , Super High School Level Literary Girl.

Fujisaki Chihiro, Super High School Level Wrestler.

Oowada Mondo, Super High School Level Soldier.

Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Super High School Level Yakuza.

Celestia Ludenberg, Super High School Level Fortune Teller.

Yamada Hifumi, Super High School Level Cook.

Oogami Sakura, Super High School Level Manager.

and, last but not least, my darling sister, Ikusaba Mukuro. Super High School Level Mechanic."

A sigh escapes the lips, once more, of the neurologist as she turns to the violet-haired girl, shrugging. "And that's what you missed on Glee. So, what have you, Kirigiri-san? Those _magic eyes _of yours got anything special to say about us?"

Blinking, those special "magic eyes" did indeed have something to say. Fear levels peaked in everyone around her, including herself and the neurologist to her right, and rationality was down lower than the sanity's average. But, of course, she would keep that to herself.

"Why are we here? Does anyone know?" Kirigiri asked after a while, gloved hands interlocked and placed behind her back in a relaxed stance, keeping herself steady, calm after being unconscious for what seemed to be forever.

"If we knew, we'd tell you," replied the Idol – Kuwata Leon, a boy with red, spiky hair, a beard that went out of style three seasons ago, and cockiness levels that made even the analyst herself cringe. "We all just kind of… woke up were with no idea where we were, or who these people around us were. Do you recognize any of us?"

_Kuwata Leon, Super High School Level Idol. Lead singer of the J-Pop boy band ID-OL-IZE. I've seen him on TV a couple of times. He's full of himself, cocky, and the definition of ladies' man. Disgusting._

"No, I'm sorry," Kirigiri replied, shaking her head. "Though, I can infer that we're all around the same age, yes? This would make us classmates, as we're in a school."

"Give the girl a prize," a voice from the back corner spoke up after a while. A boy with short, layered blonde hair and glasses stepped forward, pocketing his hands into his jacket, staring down the detective. "One would almost think that we're in—" he feigned a gasp, "Hope's Peak."

_Togami Byakuya, Super High School Level ?. I can't seem to read anything off of him except his exterior aesthetic statistics. Overall aesthetic is 98/100, with an air of mystery and distinguished upbringing. In shorter phrases, he's a rich, pampered brat._

"I'm well aware of this, Togami-kun," Kirigiri replied, lips pursed in irritation as she scanned the man's form, arching a brow in simple disinterest, her simple appearance and stance telling him to back off, that she was still sorting everything out in her own mind. He had been up for minutes, hours longer than her, and he needed to check himself before she put him in his place.

"Alright, let's not fight…" this time, the brunet who was standing timidly in the corner stepped up, adjusting the headphones on his neck. "We've just got to figure out how to get out of here, right? Find the front door, and then we're done?"

_Naegi Makoto, Super High School Level Programmer. Well-versed in technology and communications. I'm sure he could topple any major city of his choosing, assassinate any country's ambassador, and all with the press of a button…_

_… __That's a scary thought._

"Bad news," Enoshima replied, sighing. "I sent out Mookie-chan and that big bara soldier babe a while ago to do just that. And guess what we didn't find? A normal front door."

"What she's saying," replied the brooding man in the corner, running a hand through messy, dual-toned locks, violet eyes glaring over at Naegi with an intimidating growl.

"Is that the door is a military-grade titanium. He tried to smash through it, I tried to dismantle it." The raven-haired girl who took Enoshima's left rolled up the sleeves of her dark blue jumpsuit, shaking her head in disgust. "If you'd believe it, Gatling guns popped out and fired at us. I honestly thought we were going to die."

_Oowada Mondo, Super High School Level Soldier. His physical statistics prove years of hard labor. Toned muscles indicate various styles of mixed martial arts, and a slight trace of gunpowder on his jacket proves that he's trained in weaponry. Danger level is 125%. Avoid contact at all costs._

_Ikusaba Mukuro, Super High School Level Mechanic. Face of oil, heart of gold. Physical statistics prove, as well, that she is far from weak. Mental statistics prove that she is advanced higher than normal so, able to read even the most complex of blueprints. Danger level is 74%. Enlist as ally._

"That's my big sister for you!" Enoshima laughed. "Always getting into trouble." Her laugh was sweet, yet the expression that riddled across Ikusaba's expression as the neurologist's arm wrapped around her was anything but so. "So, yeah! We're stuck here, and unless you possess some kind of magical ability, Kirigiri-san, we're screwed."

[ _Ahaha, welcome to the devil's den, you bastards! _]

The PA system's sudden announcement caused a general panic within the majority of people in the room. Those who were sitting rose from their chairs, and the faint of heart clung to the nearest classmate. Those who were keen-eyed ( the analyst, the mysterious boy, the soldier, the mechanic ) all glared around the tops of the walls, looking for anything that would give them a clue to the source of the sound.

[ _Well, well, well, what have we here? All of our ducks are lined up in a row? How des-bear-ingly morbid. Look around yourselves, untalented scum. There are sixteen of you, right? Well, think again. _

_Welcome to the school of mutual killing! _]


End file.
